warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rebirth Book 1: The Fallen
This is the first book in my series, known as The Rebirth. It is a work in progress. Its sequel, The Recovery, will be out soon! Allegiances Tyra's Cats Tyra: Large brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and green eyes; sister of Smoke and Ash. Smoke: Blind black tom with gray eyes; brother of Ash and Tyra. Victor: Pale ginger tom with amber eyes; Tyra's mate and Mirage's brother. Mirage: White she-cat with blue eyes; Victor's sister. Ash: Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with golden eyes; Red's mate, sister of Tyra and Smoke, and mother of Shadyk, Serenity and Ember. Red: Reddish-brown tom wirh green eyes; Ash's mate and father of Shadyk, Serenity and Ember. Shadyk: Dark gray tom-kit with pale yellow eyes. Serenity: Light gray tabby she-kit with orange eyes. Ember: Small black tom-kit with piercing amber eyes. 'Koi's Cats' Koi: Calico she-cat with blue-gray eyes; Cove's mate and mother of Ice and Shatter. Tadpole: Small brown tabby she-cat with a long tail; Cove's sister, Heron's mate, and mother of Nightingale. Heron: Blue-gray tom with amber eyes; Tadpole's mate and father of Nightingale. Lynx: Chocolate tabby point she-cat with blue eyes. Vapor: Gray tom with white paws; Elody's mate. Elody: Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes; Vapor's mate. Cove: Black and white tom with green eyes; Koi's mate and father of Ice and Shatter. Ice: White tom-kit with a black tail-tip and amber eyes. Shatter: Brown tabby tom-kit with ice-blue eyes. Ebony's Cats Ebony: Long-furred, pitch-black tom with amber eyes; Doe's mate. Moss: Elderly brown she-cat with dull green eyes; Doe's mother. Jole: Broad-shouldered tabby tom; Ebony's best friend and a former kittypet. Marigold: Golden she-cat with ice-blue eyes; Horsetail's sister. Horsetail: Black and brown tom with green eyes; Marigold's sister. Doe: Fawn she-cat with gray eyes; Ebony's mate and mother of Rosemary, Chervil, and Borage, and Marigold and Horsetail (another litter) Rosemary: Nimble tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes. Chervil: Brown tom with amber eyes. Borage: Muscular gray she-cat with green eyes. Reece's Cats Reece: Tabby tom with yellow eyes. Gretchen: Elderly white she-cat; Cloud's sister and mother of Reece. Cloud: Elderly gray and white she-cat; Gretchen's sister and mother of Kestrel and Gale. Kestrel: Spotted ginger tom with green eyes. Gale: Gray tom with amber eyes; Willow's mate and father of Startangle, Storm, and Light. Willow: Light gray she-cat; Gale's mate and mother of Startangle, Storm, Finch, and Light. Startangle: Black tom with ice-blue eyes. Storm: Large gray tabby tom with green eyes. Finch: Ginger she-cat with gray eyes, mute Light: Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Other Cats Reed: Battle-scarred brown and white tom with piercing yellow-green eyes. Raven: Intelligent young black she-cat with amber eyes. Oak: Elderly brown tom with one blind eye. Stallion: Ginger tom with green eyes. Minty: White she-cat with dark brown patches and green eyes. Prologue The Clans were falling apart. Ravenspark, the AirClan medicine cat, was running low on herbs. Every time she managed to tend to a cat, three more came into her den with major injuries. It was the middle of a cold leaf-bare. What was the point of fighting? Barely any cat even recalled how the battle had started in the first place. The Clans all blamed each other. Perhaps that was their pathetic excuse for all this. The battle had begun before Ravenspark was even born. According to AirClan's last remaining elder, Rainsplash, all of the Clans woke up one morning to find their leaders and deputies brutally murdered in their sleep. To this day, no one knew how it happened, much less who - or what - did it. The Clans, devoid of authority, fought in a huge battle to avenge their leaders. Of course, it did not help, but the battle still continued, as it has for three generations. Ravenspark was unsure about the states of the other Clans, but for now, a ruthless warrior named Reedpelt, who seemed to be determined to fight until every single cat in all of the territories was dead, acted as AirClan's leader. Ravenspark was the one keeping them alive, even though her Clanmates gave her no respect whatsoever. She had a feeling that the Clans would not last long. Ravenspark was struggling to get a thorn out of the paw pad of one of AirClan's warriors. The brown tom, Jaytalon, would not stop squirming. "Stop moving!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you want this thorn out of your paw or not?" "But it hurts!" Jaytalon complained. "Then let me take it out!" Ravenspark hissed, growing impatient. "Shut up and sit still!" She gripped the thorn firmly in her teeth and pulled before Jaytalon could move his paw again. She then dabbed wet moss on the tom's paw pad. "Is it done?" Jaytalon mewed. Ravenspark sighed. "Yes, it is," she replied. Jaytalon stood up and cocked his head. "Aren't you supposed to disinfect it with marigold?" he asked. I'm not wasting any more marigold on ungrateful mousebrains like you that can't walk through AirClan territory without stepping on thorns! ''"There's none left," Ravenspark lied. "But.. Isn't that marigold right there?" The brown tom eyed the dwindling pile of yellow flowers close by. Ravenspark couldn't take it anymore. "You know what?" she snapped, unsheathing her claws in fury, "If you know so much about medicine, how about ''you become the medicine cat? I'm sick and tired of dealing with a Clan that has gone completely insane! You give me no respect whatsoever, and yet I'm the one that's keeping you pieces of fox dung alive so that you can fight to the death in your stupid battles! I can't take it anymore!" Jaytalon stood, blinking. He clearly did not know how to respond. "I'm sorry-" he began. "No you're not!" the black she-cat hissed. "None of you are! In fact, I doubt that any of you would notice if I left this Clan forever! Then you'll all see what it's like to have no one to heal you!" Ravenspark stormed out of the medicine cat den and into the snow-laden clearing that was now AirClan's camp. Several moons ago, in the battle in which her mentor Breezewhisker was killed, EarthClan took possession of AirClan's camp, forcing them to move to this pathetic little clearing. Cats had made makeshift dens for themselves (and those who agreed to accompany them) in the branches and roots of the trees surrounding the clearing. The conditions weren't exactly the greatest. That was alright, because Ravenspark never wanted to return to- "WaterClan, attack!" a voice yowled, echoing throughout the clearing. Suddenly, Ravenspark was knocked down by a small golden tom. He reeked of dead fish and bird eggs. WaterClan is ambushing! Ravenspark struggled to fight back, but to no avail. Thinking fast, the black she-cat let herself go limp. The tom loosened his grasp, thinking for a moment that she had died, and then Ravenspark kicked at his belly, startling him and sending him flying towards the lower part of the trunk of the tree above the medicine den. He hit it headfirst, and fell two tail-lengths down onto the den's roof. She heard Jaytalon's gasp, and watched as he slashed at the thin roots that held up the branches that made up the roof of the medicine den. "Jaytalon, you mousebrain! You'll break the roots and the entire roof will cave in!" Ravenspark hissed. Some of the branches on the roof were so thick and heavy that if they were to fall on a cat, they could be severely injured, or worse. The sharp ice that enveloped them would not help. However, it was too late. She heard the sound of the roots snapping, and watched as the ice, snow, branches and the WaterClan tom collapsed on top of Jaytalon. "Jaytalon!" Ravenspark yowled, but her scream was muffled when her body was pushed into the snow as a huge WaterClan she-cat leaped onto her back and began clawing at it. A tabby tom joined in, clawing at the AirClan medicine cat's back as well. The clearing was in chaos. Cats were fighting everywhere, and AirClan, being unprepared, was suffering terribly. The bodies of two AirClanners were already bloody and limp. Ravenspark's heart was throbbing. Was she going to die here? Ravenspark had no way of fighting back. The huge she-cat was literally on top of her. The medicine cat's vision was blurry. She felt the tom's claws digging into the tender flesh of her neck. The metallic tang of her own blood blocked out all other scents. Time itself seemed to slow down. All of a sudden, it was as if some sort of magical force pulled the two WaterClan cats off of Ravenspark's dying body. Cats stopped fighting, perplexed. As if something was controlling her, Ravenspark then opened her mouth and spoke with a voice that wasn't hers: "When the full moon shines for the three-hundredth time In the dark sky of a shadowy land The F''ive will return'' Each one with a gift And together they will restore what once was..." Ravenspark's body collapsed, limp. She was dead. Chapter 1: Startangle "Startangle! You'll never find us!" Startangle's littermates, Finch, Storm and Light, were playing a game that he did not want to participate in. "I told you, Light, I don't feel like playing!" he replied for the tenth time. "Do you want to hide instead?" Storm's voice inquired. "I'd rather eat a frog!" Startangle's littermates emerged from their hiding places, upset. "Why don't you want to play with us?" Light demanded as she emerged from a juniper bush, looking hurt. "Because your game is mouse-brained," Startangle replied matter-of-factly with a flick of his black tail. "Don't say that!" Storm looked astounded. "I made it up!" "So what?" "It's mean, that's what!" Storm exclaimed angrily. "Don't say mean things about my game!" tbc